Goodwill To Men
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Mamoru's Christmas is made a little bit brighter by a mysterious someone. Just a little short to remind people that it's good to be nice to others, even if it's not the Christmas season.


**"Goodwill to Men"**

The snow fell gently to the ground, creating a blanket of white across the city. Everywhere you looked were people bundled up against the cold, getting in some last-minute Christmas shopping before the "big day." Children were awaiting impatiently the coming of morning, which would bring cries of joy as they ripped into the brightly wrapped packages beneath the decorated trees. A season of joy and goodwill, one that signified deliverance from evil. 

For a champion of justice, a fighter for light, this was a joyous season indeed. It showed that not everything she was doing for naught. Walking down the snow-covered street, gloved hands in her pockets, Usagi listened closely, fancifully pretending that she could hear sleigh bells within the swirls of snowflakes. Giggling, eyes sparkling with joy, she screamed out "Merry Christmas everyone!" to anyone who would listen. 

Only gaining a few tired responses from passers-by in response, she sighed inaudibly. It was almost like Scrooge had descended to bite them and pass on the spirit of "Bah humbug." Wasn't everyone supposed to be happy at Christmas? The holidays were a time to rejoice! Nearing the arcade, she made a split decision to enter for a warm drink. All of her last-minute shopping was done, and the pair of earrings she had had on back order for her mother were safely tucked in her pocket. It wouldn't hurt to stop for a cup of hot cocoa and to talk with Motoki before the Christmas snow grew deeper. 

Settling down at the counter, she threw him a brilliant smile, ordering a cup of hot cocoa. Noticing the sad-faced man sitting nearby, she turned to regard Mamoru with a curious eye. Why wasn't he a bit more cheerful? It was Christmas, after all. "He never likes holidays." 

Usagi glanced at Motoki as he sat down the cup of hot cocoa in front of her. "Really? Why not?" Removing her gloves, she moaned in pleasure as she clasped the steaming mug in hands that had been bitten by the cold. 

Continuing in a soft voice, the arcade worker told her: "Mamoru doesn't have any family to spend it with." He shrugged. "I worry about him sometimes. But he won't accept my invitations to spend the holidays with my family." 

Sipping at her cocoa slowly so she didn't burn her mouth, Usagi set the cup down after a few moments. "He seems so lonely. Isn't there anything we can do?" 

"No, I'm afraid not. I've tried to get him to spend the holidays with my family, but he won't. I guess he thinks it wouldn't be right." 

Frowning, Usagi studied the depressed man sitting nearby. "Maybe I can do something." Throwing down some money for the hot chocolate, she yelled a good-bye to Motoki before leaving the arcade quickly. 

*** 

Christmas. A time of joy, a time of happiness and peace. So when someone isn't happy, it's up to the "Champion of Justice" to do something about it. If she can. And this time, Tsukino Usagi was very happy to say that there was something she could do about Mamoru's sad Christmas. Recruiting the help of her friends had been easy enough, after explaining the situation. None of them wanted anyone -- even Mamoru -- to have a blue Christmas. Getting into the apartment was easy enough, and now everyone was doing their best to give it a Christmas feel. 

A red-and-green banner with silver words proclaiming "Happy Holidays!" was strung over the mantle, and a red stocking full of goodies (Usagi had noted earlier that Mamoru had a fondness for chocolate) was hanging above the fireplace. Usagi had wondered about the fireplace in an apartment, but Ami had assured her that it was done sometimes in the more high-priced apartments. An artificial tree, the kind that had the lights already in the limbs, had been set up near the window, and the bulbs and other decorations had been put in place. 

Makoto had stationed herself in the kitchen, cooking up a bevy of holiday goodies, which would keep Mamoru in left-overs for weeks. But if the left-overs were Makoto's food, then it was worth it. Rei had finished hanging up a sprig of mistletoe over the door and was now fixing up a homemade Christmas wreath to hang on the outside of the door. Usagi had finished decorating the tree with the help of Minako and was now wrapping the presents she had purchased for Mamoru after fleeing the arcade earlier. 

Minako and Ami were putting fake stick-on snow on the windows to give the feeling of a white Christmas, something that was sure to always bring a happy feeling to anyone. Finishing with the presents, labelling them all "To: Mamoru, From: Santa's Helpers", Usagi tucked them under the tree. Straightening a bulb as she rose up, she looked around at the busy girls and the room that now looked very festive. When they had entered the apartment, it had had the sterile look of Scrooge, but now thanks to their efforts, it looked a lot like the holidays were supposed to. 

Going to the kitchen, Usagi got out the milk and cocoa, proceeding to make some hot cocoa and putting it in a mug decorated with Christmas trees and woodland animals all looking up at the tree happily. She had brought the mug with her from her own home-- it was her favorite, but she had thought that Mamoru could use the holiday cheer. Adding a dollop of whipped cream, she grinned at Makoto. "Almost done? Motoki said Mamoru would be home around eight, and it's fifteen 'til now." 

Nodding, Makoto placed a pie in the oven to keep it warm. "I'm done. You got the note ready?" 

"Yup." Placing the piece of paper on a tray with the mug of cocoa, Usagi carried it out and set it on a table just in front of the tree. "Everyone ready?" 

As they all filed from the apartment, Usagi felt a great sense of happiness that she had done her best to give someone a great Christmas. Hopefully it show Mamoru that he wasn't quite alone. Although they argued each time they met, Usagi still felt as if they were friends somehow. And everyone -- jerk or not-- deserved to have a happy holiday season. 

*** 

Unlocking his apartment door, Mamoru frowned at the wreath that was hanging on it. Probably the carolers from next door had decided he needed a bit of Christmas spirit. Throwing his keys down on the table next to the door, he slipped off his jacket before he saw the scene in front of him. Going totally stiff, jacket still half on, Mamoru stared at the tree in front of him. 

Slowly removing his jacket and throwing it on the nearby couch, he walked forward and looking down at the still-warm cup of cocoa on the table, picking up the note next to it. 

_It's not good to be sad on Christmas. This is to bring a bit of Christmas Spirit into your life. The tree has been decorated, (artifical because we were sure if you were allergic to pine or not), the presents have been put underneath. The stocking was hung and stuffed with goodies, and there is a feast in the kitchen, some of it warming in the stove. We hope that this will bring you happiness, because it pained me to see you looking so sad. Do not forget: You're never alone. Happy holidays, Mamoru._

It was signed: Bringers of Joy. 

Picking up the cocoa, Mamoru sipped at it and was surprised by the taste. It was like pure heaven! A hint of caramel mixed in with the whipped cream, chocolate and milk gave it just the right taste. A slight smile spread over his face as he observed all that had been done while he had been feeling sorry for himself at the arcade with a cup of coffee. Someone was really into the Christmas spirit this season. But who would have taken the time on Christmas Eve to do such a thing? 

Shrugging it off, he decided that he would never know. But whoever it was, he felt a great debt of gratitude for them. Someone out there cared enough to do this... even when they didn't have to. Maybe "goodwill toward men" did exist in some hearts. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Just a short little ficlet for the Christmas season. I wish that more people could be kind, and not just for the holiday season when "Santa" is watching. (lol) 

I try to be kind even to strangers when I can. The other day, an older lady was standing behind me in line at the grocery store, so I put her stuff up on the counter for her, and carried her bags outside. My mom said "being good because Santa is watching, hmm?" I tried to tell her that, no, I was just being kind to the woman because I felt she would appreciate it, but people don't seem to understand that anymore. I hope that there are more out there like me who are nice to complete strangers just for the sake of making someone's day a bit brighter! It doesn't have to be Christmas to be nice!! ^_^ 


End file.
